Secret Crush
by Yuumeka
Summary: Hanya berawal dengan pertemuan konyol yang membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit melihat dunia dengan arti kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya.


Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.

Warning(s) : Typo bertebaran, OOC sesuai kebutuhan cerita.

.

.

.

.

Derap langkah menggema dari ujung koridor sekolah yang bisa dibilang sangat luas. Keheningan di malam hari sungguh membuat suara langkah kaki tersebut terdengar jelas. Gadis berambut hitam pekat sepekat malam, dengan tinggi badan yang cukup mencolok , berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah dengan tas yang masih bertengger di punggungnya. Entah ada keperluan apa seorang gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia ini masih berada di sekolah pada larut malam begini.

Rukia bukanlah siswi bodoh yang harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan sampai larut malam, bukan tentu saja bukan. Dia cukup pintar—terbukti dari nilainya yang selalu bagus tanpa cacat di rapotnya.

Rukia hanya menghela nafas di setiap langkahnya, bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menggerutu. "Apakah aku harus pulang? Ah! Pulang? Memangnya dimana aku harus pulang?"

Rukia mengancingkan satu kancing atas kemejanya yang lepas, berbicara sendiri di tengah keheningan malam.

Sambil mengusap-usap roknya yang sedikit kotor, Rukia mulai kembali melanjutkan langkahnya—setelah tadi berhenti sejenak untuk merapikan kemeja sekolahnya.

Semilir angin malam menggelitik pipi Rukia, rok diatas lutut dan kemeja tipis sekolahnya—yang sudah kotor, sangat tidak menuntungkannya di situasi seperti ini. Sumpah serapah ia lontarkan kepada para gadis bar-bar yang merobek dan membuang blazernya sembarangan. Rukia mendengus kasar, jika memikirkan lagi kenapa blazernya di buang juga bajunya yang kotor itu sangat membuang waktu. Melihat acak ke sekeliling, rasa-rasanya nyaman-nyaman saja sekolah disini. Lagipula kan ini memang sekolah cukup elit, menggelikan jika tidak nyaman bersekolah disini.

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Tidakkah pemilik sekolah ini menyediakan banyak petugas di malam hari?" Entah dia protes kepada siapa, yang jelas hanya angin yang menemani Rukia malam ini.

Tubuh Rukia sedikit gemetar, angin malam sangat tidak bersahabat padanya sekarang. Rukia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat. Sebentar lagi, ia hanya perlu berjalan beberapa langkah lagi menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Aku bisa saja membawa beberapa bodyguard untuk menemaniku setiap saat, hingga akhirnya aku akan menjadikannya temanku, lalu aku tidak perlu repot-repot pulang seperti ini, tapi kenapa rasanya kekanakan sekali ya?" Rukia makin meracau tidak jelas, tersenyum hambar, kadang Rukia bingung dengan hidupnya, kenapa dirinya yang dari dulu hidup sulit sekarang malah bertambah sulit? Tidakkah ada kehidupan adil dan normal untuknya? Hidup penuh kesederhanaan dan berbahagia, Rukia juga ingin merasakan itu.

Bahagia…

Tapi rasanya Rukia sudah lupa dengan kata bahagia.

"Teman? Aku butuh teman?" Rukia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, sedikit bingung dengan ucapannya. Bibirnya menarik senyum miris . "Huh, bodoh."

Rukia menggigit bibirnya, tangannya mengepal, selama ini emosi sudah memupuk di hati dan kepalanya, ia lelah, bahkan sangat lelah. Dunia benar-benar tidak adil untuknya, selama ini cara agar bertahan hidup hanya dengan memasang topeng di wajahnya, topeng agar dunia tidak mengenalinya. Mengenali dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sesaat ingin membuka topeng itu, Rukia berpikir kembali. Jangan tunjukan kelemahanmu pada dunia, entah kenapa saat itu kata –kata tersebut selalu terngiang di kepala Rukia—hingga membuatnya kembali melangkah maju dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

Tapi kali ini saja, Rukia ingin sedikit meneriakan isi hatinya. Dulu ada yang pernah mengatakan padanya, bahwa menyimpan beban di hati seorang diri hanya akan membuat hidup penuh siksaan.

Rukia mendongakan kepalanya, tangannya terkepal sedikit gemetar. Menarik nafas sejanak dan—

"AKU KUCHIKI RUKIA! PUTRI DARI KUCHIKI SOJUN DAN ADIK DARI KUCHIKI BYAKUYA! AKU BISA MELAKUKAN APAPUN. TIDAK ADA YANG TIDAK BISA KULAKUKAN! KALIAN HANYALAH SAMPAH YANG MERUSAK PANDANGANKU! KALIAN KIRA KALIAN SIAPA?! KALIAN PIKIR KALIAN PANTAS MEMPERLAKUKAN KU SEENAKNYA? HEI! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU KUCHI—

"Aww!"

Teriakan Rukia—mencoba mengeluarkan isi hatinya, yang menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah tiba-tiba harus terhenti ketika kepalanya terlempar sesuatu yang lumayan keras—

"Kaleng soda?"

Benda—tepatnya kaleng soda, yang mendarat mulus dikepala Rukia, membuat emosi Rukia kian meluap.

Rukia menggeram "Berani-beraninya." Meremas kaleng soda tak berisi itu ditangannya.

"SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR KAL—

"Aku."

Rukia segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat lelaki yang sedang meminum sekaleng soda di belakang dirinya—sekitar 10 langkah dari Rukia berdiri saat ini, sedang bersandar pada dinding dengan tampilan kemeja sekolah dua kancing atas di buka serta blazer yang sudah tidak karuan juga dasi yang sudah lupa bentuk. Dan jangan lupakan rambut orange mencolok yang tertanam di kepalanya. Rukia tidak melihat nametag (yang biasanya tertempel di blazer) pada orang itu, membuatnya mngerutkan kening.

"Siapa kau?"

Lelaki itu menghabiskan tegukan di kaleng soda terakhirnya, lalu membuang ke tempat sampah di depannya.

"Apakah siapa aku sangat penting untukmu?" Menoleh sedikit kepada perempuan yang bertanya padanya, lelaki itu menjawab dengan senyum yang terkesan dingin. Kedua tanganya di masukan ke dalam saku celana.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu jangan bertanya, nona."

"Aku perlu tahu."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau—

Rukia geram dengan cara menjawab lelaki itu, dia sudah bertanya baik-baik dan untuk memberitahu namanya saja lelaki itu pelit sekali.

"Kau harus ingat tuan, kau melempari kepalaku dengan kaleng soda sialanmu sekian detik yang lalu, aku hanya menanyakan dirimu untuk—yaa siapa tahu aku bisa menuntut atas tindakanmu?"

Rasanya lelaki itu ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya? Melihat wajah perempuan di hadapannya ini bicara soal menuntut dengan sangat serius membuat lelaki itu geli. Menuntut? Lucu sekali.

"Menuntut katamu? Karena kepala bodohmu terlempar kaleng soda dan kau akan menuntutku? Selera humormu cukup bagus, nona." Lelaki itu tertawa, tawanya membuat Rukia benar-benar amat sangat kesal. Kepala bodoh? Yang benar saja.

"Tidakkah kau harus meminta maaf atas tindakanmu barusan? Aku tidak sedang bercanda kau tahu?"

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?"

Demi Dewa Neptunus, lelaki ini benar-benar lebih bodoh dari Patrick.

"Kau melempar kaleng soda ke kepalaku, apa kau lupa?" Rukia masih mencoba bertanya dengan baik-baik, tidak ada emosi di setiap katanya.

Lelaki itu melangkah berangsur mendekati Rukia. "Kau berharap aku minta maaf karena itu?"

"Ya."

Lelaki itu tersenyum miring semakin mendekat pada Rukia—4 langkah lagi.

" Justru kau harus berterimakasih padaku karena aku menyadarkanmu, nona."

Rukia menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan arah pembicaraan lelaki mencolok di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang menjiwai peran untuk pentas drama kan?"

Apa-apaan...

"Kau terlalu serius, kukira kau kerasukan atau semacamnya karena—

Lelaki itu mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rukia.

"Konon katanya, di sekolah ini ada hantu wanita yang berkeliaran malam hari untuk merasuki setiap gadis yang berjalan di koridor ini sendirian."

Lelaki itu mengambil sedikit jarak dari Rukia dan menatap mata gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan intens. Kedua tangannya menepuk bahu Rukia.

"Nah, aku menyelamatkanmu kan?"

Rukia melebarkan matanya, bukan karena kaget tapi, ia baru tahu ternyata, di sekolah ini ada lelaki setengah gangguan jiwa.

Astaga.

* * *

Ruangan minim cahaya menjadi teman Kuchiki Byakuya malam ini. Wajah lelaki garis bangsawan itu sangat serius dengan lembaran buku yang sedang ia tulis menggunakan penanya. Tidak menunjukan emosi atau apapun, wajahnya terlihat datar dan dingin.

'tok tok'

Ketukan pintu tiba-tiba tersebut membuat Byakuya menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya.

"Masuklah."

Mempersilahkan sang pengetuk pintu masuk lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Wanita dengan tinggi rata-rata yang memiliki rambut sangat pendek—mirip lelaki, mulai melangkah memasuki ruangan Byakuya. Saat sampai di beberapa langkah belakang Byakuya, wanita itu menunduk hormat—sekedar memberi salam.

"Rukia- _sama_ belum juga pulang sampai saat ini, dan telponnya tidak aktif."

Pena yang sedang menari di atas kertas tersebut terhenti, namun ekspresi wajah sang pemegang pena tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada emosi apapun, sedikitpun tak ada ekspresi. Laporan yang di berikan oleh pelayan mansionnya sama sekali tak mempengaruhinya—mungkin sedikit.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?" Byakuya sama sekali tidak menoleh, posisinya tetap membelakangi si pelayan wanita.

Pelayan itu sedikit menghela napasnya, hanya sedikit—mungkin takut jika terdengar tuan majikannya.

"Tidak ada lagi, Byakuya- _sama_."

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar."

Memang seperti itu, jika laporan sudah selesai di terima, maka terakhir adalah mempersilahkannya keluar, tapi Kotetsu Kiyone—pelayan wanita tersebut tetap kukuh berdiri, tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat awalnya.

Sedikit menggigit bibirnya, Kiyone agak enggan untuk mengatakan ini pada majikannya, tapi sebelum dia memasuki ruangan ini sebenarnya ia sudah bertekad untuk mengatakan hal ini. Tapi berdiri di dekat majikannya ternyata bisa membuat lidahnya kelu.

Kiyone manarik nafas sejenak.

"Maaf jika saya lancang, tapi Byakuya- _sama_ apakah tidak khawatir terhadap Rukia- _sama_ yang sampai selarut ini belum pulang? Saya sudah mengecek ke sekolah Rukia- _sama_ tapi menurut penjaga sekolah, tidak ada lagi murid yang masih berada di sekolah."

Byakuya diam. Sedikit terlihat peduli dan tidak peduli tentang adiknya.

"Dan untuk tambahan, Rukia- _sama_ terlihat tidak mempunyai teman satupun di sekolah itu."

Dan saat ucapan itu selesai, Kiyone pun menunduk hormat.

"Saya permisi."

Keluar ruangan meninggalkan kembali Byakuya dengan kegelapan malam yang terlihat setia menemaninya.

* * *

"Semalam kau pulang jam berapa sampai-sampai pelayan rumahmu menelponku karena kau belum pulang hingga larut malam?"

Ishida Uryuu—lelaki berkacamata, berkulit putih dengan hidung mancung, langsung bertanya pada temannya yang baru saja mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi sekolah. Jam 7 pagi tepat temannya datang ke sekolah, ya memang tepat waktu. Lagipula teman berambut orangenya ini memang tidak pernah telat ke sekolah, karena katanya dia memang tidak bisa bangun siang.

"Seperti biasa." Jawaban singkat sembari mengangkat bahu memperjelas semuanya hingga membuat Ishida ber-oh ria.

"Oi Kurosaki, daripada kau menguap begitu lebih baik kau ikut aku ke kantin, ya sekedar membeli secangkir kopi."

Ishida mengajak temannya—Kurosaki Ichigo—lelaki yang paling mencolok di antara seluruh murid sekolah ini, untuk sekedar menikmati secangkir kopi. Karena dari sejak dia duduk, yang dia lakukan hanya menguap.

"Kau saja, aku mengantuk."

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa bangun pagi dan tak pernah telat tapi, kau selalu membolos pelajaran hanya untuk tidur?"

Ishida terheran-heran dengan tabiat temannya ini. Katanya tidak bisa bangun siang tapi datang ke sekolah hanya untuk tidur. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja tak usah datang ke sekolah.

Ichigo yang sudah menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja—dengan tas sebagai sandaran kepala, hanya mendengus mendengar penuturan Ishida.

"Kau heran apalagi aku, aku hanya bangun pada jam 5 pagi setiap hari—tidak kurang dan tidak lebih, seperti kepalaku sudah ter set sebelumnya dan saat sampai di sekolah, aku mengantuk."

Ishida menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan yang Ichigo katakan.

"Sudahlah ayo ikut aku."

Dan serangan terakhir adalah menyeret si Kurosaki yang matanya sudah setengah terpejam ke kantin sekolah.

* * *

Dua cangkir kopi hangat sudah tersedia diatas meja mereka, asapnya yang mengepul membuat Ishida tanpa basa basi langsung meneguk kopi itu, tapi si Kurosaki yang di tarik paksa oleh Ishida ke kantin sama sekali tidak mengindahkan secangkir kopinya, yang ia lakukan daritadi hanya menguap seperti kucing betina. Agak-agaknya sia-sia saja Ishida mengajak Ichigo, padahal Ishida hanya butuh teman mengobrol.

Ishida Uryuu adalah salah satu murid yang cukup populer di sekolah ini, berteman degan Kurosaki mungkin juga menambah kepopulerannya sebagai _senpai_ , karena Ichigo termasuk salah satu siswa berpengaruh menurut para fans wanitanya—yaa walaupun yang bersangkutan tidak pernah menyadarinya. Berbeda dengan Ishida, Ichigo mungkin hanya berteman baik dengan Ishida. Pemalas, brandal dan tukang tidur—predikat yang selalu menempel pada diri Kurosaki Ichigo, tapi sama sekali tidak membuat Ishida untuk berhenti berteman dengannya.

Ketenangan yang tercipta di kantin itu tiba-tiba mulai ramai, murid-murid sekolah yang berada di kantin tersebut mulai berbisik-bisik ketika seorang perempuan berambut pendek memasuki kantin. Suasana yang tadinya hening sekarang mulai bergemuruh.

"Hei—itu si gadis kesayangan Kuchiki."

"Wah ada boneka Kuchiki datang."

"Aku geli sekali membaca nametagnya, haha Kuchiki katanya?"

"Ssttt.. nanti gadis itu mendengar."

Bisikan yang terdengar di sana-sini membuat Ichigo mau tidak mau menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber keributan. Alisnya terangkat ketika matanya menatap sosok si perempuan sumber keributan, bukankah dia gadis yang semalam hampir kerasukan?

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia berjalan dengan dagu terangkat, sama sekali masa-bodoh dengan omongan sampah di sekelilingnya. Jika dengan sebuah earphone bisa menulikan telinganya saat ini mungkin, ia akan sangat bersyukur, tapi sayang musik yang mengalun keras di earphonenya sama sekali tidak bisa membuat telinganya tuli. Buktinya, ia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas berbagai cemoohan gadis-gadis kampungan di sekelilingnya.

"1 Caffe Latte."

Mungkin sebuah Caffe Latte bisa menghilangkan sedikit penatnya sejenak. Matanya berkeliling melihat suasana kantin yang sudah ia duga akan selalu seperti ini—dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menoleh ke arahnya lalu membisikan sesuatu pada teman-temannya yang menurut Rukia seperti bergosip murahan.

Dan saat itu pandangan matanya berhenti di satu titik—dimana lelaki tegap berambut mencolok itu berada. Mata beriris _amethyst_ milik Rukia sedikit melotot ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan lelaki mencolok itu.

Rukia bergidik ketika melihat lelaki itu memberikan senyum miringnya yang Rukia klaim sebgai senyum paling menyeramkan yang pernah ia lihat.

Dengan menerima pesanan Caffe Lattenya, Rukia segera melangkah keluar, kembali menuju kelasnya.

* * *

"Perempuan itu—"

"Oh maksudmu Kuchiki Rukia?"

Ishida mengikuti arah pandang Ichigo, menatap punggung Kuchiki Rukia yang sedang berjalan keluar kantin.

"Kau kenal dia?" Tanya Ichigo heran.

Ishida yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu hanya tertawa geli, menurutnya itu adalah pertanyaan terkonyol yang pernah Ichigo lontarkan. Kenal dia? Oh Kurosaki yang tidak up-to-date, kemana saja dirinya selama ini?

"Kupikir semua murid di sekolah ini dari ujung hingga ujung pasti mengenalnya, tapi nyatanya aku salah, seorang Kurosaki Ichigo tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, yaampun."

Ichigo memutar bola matanya. "Aku kenal dia, aku kenal. Dia gadis klub teater kan?"

Ishida sweatdrop. Ternyata selain tidak tahu, temannya ini berlagak sok tahu.

"Kau ini bicara apa, perempuan itu Kuchiki Rukia, adik dari Kuchiki Byakuya dan putri dari Kuchiki Sojun, pemilik yayasan ini."

Ichigo tersentak—matanya melebar, tenggorokannya tersedak kopi yang baru saja ia teguk.

"Dan untuk tambahan, dia sama sekali tidak masuk klub manapun di sekolah ini, apalagi klub teater."

" _AKU KUCHIKI RUKIA! PUTRI DARI KUCHIKI SOJUN DAN ADIK DARI KUCHIKI BYAKUYA! AKU BISA MELAKUKAN APAPUN. TIDAK ADA YANG TIDAK BISA KULAKUKAN! KALIAN HANYALAH SAMPAH YANG MERUSAK PANDANGANKU! KALIAN KIRA KALIAN SIAPA?! KALIAN PIKIR KALIAN PANTAS MEMPERLAKUKAN KU SEENAKNYA? HEI! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU KUCHI—_

Dan seketika sekelebat bayangan tentang kejadian tadi malam teringat lagi di kepala Ichigo.

"Bisa kau ulang lagi siapa nama gadis itu?"Ichigo bertanya sekali lagi pada Ishida.

" Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia."

 _What the heck_ , jadi tadi malam perempuan itu tidak sedang kerasukan ataupun latihan drama di sekolah, jadi tidak. Ya tentu saja tidak. Karena dia putri sungguhan pemilik yayasan ini.

Pada akhirnya Ichigo hanya berharap semoga gadis itu lupa akan kejadian tadi malam.

* * *

Jam 3 sore tepat, seharusnya Rukia sudah berada di gerbang sekolahnya—menelpon supir pribadinya lalu menunggunya datang menjemput. Tapi kali ini, jangankan sampai ke gerbang sekolah, keluar kelas saja rasanya sulit sekali, para gadis bar-bar sudah menunggunya—siap untuk menerkam dirinya.

"Apa mau kalian?" Rukia mencoba bertanya dengan tenang kepada 3 perempuan dengan make up tebal murahan di depannya.

"Apa mau kalian?" perempuan berambut magenta itu mengulang pertanyaan Rukia dengan gaya bicara yang sedikit menjijikan, tersenyum remeh.

"Ikut kami."

Si gadis hijau emerald menarik paksa lengan Rukia. Kuku-kuku panjangnya menancap sakit di kulit lengan Rukia—yang syukurnya masih tertutup blazer.

"Apa-apaan kalian! Lepaskan aku!"

Rukia meronta, mencoba melepaskan pegangan paksa di tangannya, tapi se orang melawan 3 orang itu sia-sia saja, Rukia hanya bisa menahan sakit di lengannya.

"Diam saja kau gadis sialan, terima saja hadiah dari kami."

Dan ke tiga gadis itu menyeret paksa Rukia ke sebuah ruangan gelap di lantai atas yang tak terpakai.

* * *

Sekiranya sudah satu jam bel pulang berbunyi, tapi Inoue Orihime—gadis cantik berambut orange kecoklatan yang indah, masih setia berdiam diri di kelas. Matanya menatap khawatir kepada tas yang masih tergeletak di meja ke 4 paling ujung.

"Kenapa belum datang juga?" Orihime bergumam sendiri, kekhawatiran sangat kentara di wajahnya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa agar si pemilik tas kembali ke kelas. Ingin sekali ia mencari si pemilik tas ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, tapi ia takut, takut jika ketika ia mencari maka si pemilik tas ini sudah kembali ke kelas dan meninggalkannya seperti waktu itu.

"Dia tidak akan datang Orihime, sudahlah ayo kita pulang." Arisawa Tatsuki—si teman baik Orihime, tampak kesal melihat Orihime yang masih setia menunggu si pemilik tas sialan itu.

"Sebentar lagi Tatsuki- _chan_ , aku yakin Kurosaki- _kun_ akan datang sebentar lagi." Orihime menggigit bibirnya, ia ingin menunggu sebentar lagi, ia percaya Kurosaki- _kun_ akan datang sebentar lagi. Jika Orihime pulang sekarang maka usahanya akan sia-sia. Orihime mengkhawatirkannya, ia ingin memastikan Kurosaki- _kun_ baik-baik saja.

Tatsuki hanya menghela nafas, jika menyangkut tentang Ichigo, Orihime pasti akan keras kepala.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja, aku menunggu di depan sekolah ya."

Tatsuki membalikan badan hendak pergi keluar. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan pada Orihime. Sebenarnya tidak seharusnya Tatsuki mengatakan ini, tapi untuk sedikit menasehati temannya rasanya tak apa.

"Orihime, jika kau tidak ingin sakit, jangan menunggunya. Menunggu seseorang yang tidak pasti hanya akan membunuhmu secara perlahan." Tatsuki menghela nafas. "Kau mengerti kan kalau melihat orang jangan dari luarnya saja?"

Dan tepat selesai mengatakan itu Tatsuki menghilang dari pandangan Orihime—meninggalkan Orihime yang menunduk sendirian, tangannya terkepal. Perkataan Tatsuki- _chan_ memang benar, Orihime bukannya tidak tahu tapi—

Apakah salah menyukai seseorang seperti Kurosaki- _kun_?

* * *

'plakk'

Tamparan kasar mendarat mulus di pipi cantik Kuchiki Rukia. Senna—nama yang tertera di nametagnya, menunjukan wajah marah yang sangat kentara. Emosi sudah tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Kau bilang aku wanita jalang? Dasar gadis sialan, tidak tahu diri rupanya!" Senna menarik kerah seragam Rukia, gigi-giginya bergemelutuk kesal.

"Bukan hanya kau nona, tapi kedua temanmu juga" Rukia tersenyum sinis, matanya menantang kepada 3 perempuan di hadapannya.

Gadis berambut magenta menjambak rambut Rukia dengan kasar."Arrggh!"

Rukia meringis, bibirnya meloloskan suara yang sepertinya semacam hiburan untuk mereka. Tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain, perempuan-perempuan ini benar-benar sakit jiwa.

"Kau mengatakan kami wanita jalang? Lalu apa bedanya denganmu gadis sialan! Kau melupakan masa lalumu? Wah hebat sekali." Jambakan itu semakin kencang membuat Rukia merasa rambutnya akan lepas.

"Apa salahku padamu Riruka? Dan kalian—

Nell juga senna, apakah kalian hanya iri padaku?" memasang wajah minta di kasihani bukanlah kebiasaan Rukia. Dagunya terangkat menunjuk satu per satu perempuan di depannya. Ia tidak salah dan mereka hanya iri, sangat lucu menurut Rukia.

"Iri padamu? Kau gila." Nell mencemooh, wajahnya benar-benar menunjukan betapa bencinya ia pada Rukia.

"Tentu saja kalian iri—iri karena aku seorang putri Kuchiki."

'plakk'

Tamparan yang kedua kalinya membuat pipi kiri Rukia terlihat memerah, hanya senyum miring yang bisa Rukia perlihatkan—sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk melawan.

"Putri kuchiki katamu? Kau tahu betapa menjijikannya julukan itu?"

Dan saat itu Senna langsung mengambil sebuah tali yang cukup panjang.

"Ikat dia, lihat saja kira-kira adakah seorang pangeran yang menyelamatkan sang putri?"

Nell mengambil tali yang di berikan Senna—mendorong Rukia ke kursi kotor di pojok ruangan—lalu mengikatnya.

Dan tak lupa sebuah kain untuk menutup mulut Rukia.

"Sampai ketemu nanti yaa—

sang putri Kuchiki."

Tawa mereka bertiga terdengar sangat bahagia.

Meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di ruangan kotor yang gelap.

* * *

"Kau melihat Grimmjow, Hiyori?"

"Oh si lelaki biru itu? Tadi aku melihatnya di jam terakhir, sepertinya dia pergi ke lantai paling atas."

"Terimakasih."

"Ya."

Sudah ia duga, Grimmjow pasti tidak akan jauh dari lantai atas—tepatnya di kelas yang tidak terpakai. Hisagi seharusnya tidak perlu bertanya, kadang ia heran dengan Grimmjow, dalam seminggu mungkin temannya itu hanya mengikuti di beberapa mata pelajaran—sisanya ia pasti akan membolos. Entah itu membolos untuk membully para junior atau tidur di kelas tak terpakai. Kalau sudah begini, ia malas berurusan dengan Grimmjow, lebih baik ia pulang duluan saja. Membuang waktu jika harus menyusul Grimmjow dan membangunkannya.

"Dasar berandal biru."

Keputusan terakhir Hisagi adalah keluar sekolah dan berjalan pulang seorang diri.

* * *

Ruangan kotor, gelap dan berdebu, bukanlah tempat yang layak untuk di pakai, apalagi untuk digunakan sebagai tempat istirahat. Tapi, lelaki berambut biru terang itu santai saja tidur diatas jejeran kursi yang tak terpakai. Tellinganya ia sumbat menggunakan earphone yang mengalunkan lagu sedikit keras.

Tubuhnya menggeliat, sedikit meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Lelaki berambut biru—atau biasa di panggil Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, menegakan tubuhnya—mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Sedikit merasa heran dengan ruangan yang sudah sangat gelap. Padahal biasanya ada sedikit cahaya matahari yang masuk melewati etalase.

"Oh, sudah jam 7."

Grimmjow melirik jamnya—ternyata ia tertidur cukup lama juga.

Merapikan celananya yang berdebu, Grimmjow bergegas keluar ruangan, hendak pulang dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi, saat berjalan beberapa langkah—langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, matanya memicing melihat seseorang di pojok ruangan.

Dan yang membuat dia heran, seseorang di pojok itu ternyata seorang gadis. Grimmjow terus memerhatikannya—tapi gadis itu hanya diam. Sebenarnya, apa yang gadis itu lakukan?

* * *

Yang Rukia lakukan hanyalah menghela nafas dan menghela nafas. Mencoba membuka ikatan di tangannya sendiri rasanya mustahil. Ia sudah mencoba beberapa kali melepaskan ikatan dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, tapi hasilnya nihil. Peluh terus mengalir di pelipisnya, ruangan yang kotor seperti ini sebenarnya tidak mempengaruhinya, toh dulu dia biasa tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Tapi, dirinya merasa lelah, jika ia terus hidup seperti ini, ia tidak tahu bisa bertahan atau tidak. Kadang ia berpikir, hidup kekurangan uang lebih baik daripada hidup serba berlebihan dan di benci banyak orang. Ia ingin kehidupannya yang dulu, hidup yang tenang dan mempunyai teman baik hati.

Renji…

Seketika nama itu muncul di benak Rukia. Renji—Rukia merindukan Renji. Renji sahabat terbaiknya. Lama sekali rasanya tidak bermain dan berbagi cerita bersama Renji, ya sangat lama. Jika mengingat ini, entah kenapa kesedihan tidak bisa ia tahan. Ia merindukannya, sangat.

Air mata Rukia mengalir tanpa di minta. Jika menangis bisa mempertemukannya dengan Renji, Rukia janji akan menangis sejadi jadinya sekarang. Lelah sekali hidup seperti ini, menjadi seorang Kuchiki bukanlah kemauannya. Hidup seperti ini bukanlah keinginannya. Rukia ingin hidup normal seperti gadis kebanyakan, tapi rasanya mustahil. Jika Renji tahu, Renji pasti akan membawanya, Rukia yakin itu.

Butuh 5 menit untuk Rukia mengangkat wajahnya, ia sadar—menangis begini percuma saja. Tidak boleh, Rukia tidak boleh menangis. Renji tidak akan datang. Tidak akan.

" _Ikat dia, lihat saja kira-kira adakah seorang pangeran yang menyelamatkan sang putri?"_

Seketika perkataan Nell terbayang di pikirannya. Pangeran? Yang benar saja. Rasanya Rukia ingin terbahak mendengarnya. Jika di pikir-pikir, apakah dirinya pantas di sebut sang putri?

Lucu sekali.

"Oi."

Lamunannya terhenti. Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya, kaget dengan suara seseorang yang (sepertinya) memanggilnya.

Tepat beberapa langkah di depannya—seorang lelaki tinggi berdiri tegap dengan ekspresi yang sama-sama terlihat kaget—matanya melebar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hanya sekedar menulis cerita yang tiba-tiba ada di pikiran saya, dan yap! saya mempublishnya disini, ga berharap lebih sama cerita ini karena idenya mainstream banget ya? haha.

saran dan kritikan sangat di perlukan untuk ff ini.

Arigatouuu~


End file.
